


I Wish I'd Never Met You

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Shane, M/M, bront™ mention, this is where he went yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: demon shane and the prompt: i wish i'd never met you





	I Wish I'd Never Met You

At some point, Shane was going to get himself killed and Ryan would laugh. Every time they went out to investigate a case, Shane made it his mission to call out the demons and ghosts.

Normally, that wouldn’t make Ryan mad, just somewhat annoyed. But the moment Shane started to blatantly disregard what Ryan said, that’s when the anger started to boil up inside him. 

“You’re so fucking stupid!” Ryan yelled, slamming the car door. Shane was sitting in the driver’s seat, his face having a stupid grin on his face. 

“What do you mean Bergara? Are you scared the ghosts are going to follow us home?” Shane laughed as he started the engine.

Ryan scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Maybe you could listen to me when I tell you to stop!” Ryan stated, anger seeping into his voice.

“Maybe you could have some fun!” Shane retorted.

“God! You’re so infuriating! I wish I’d never met you!” Ryan screamed, his anger and frustration overriding the rational side of him.

“Your wish is my command.” Shane’s eyes went black and let go of the steering wheel, snapping his fingers. 

Ryan turned, fear replacing the anger in a split second, then the world went white.

When the bright light went away, Ryan was still in the car. He turned, looking for Shane, but Shane’s body was replaced by Brent.

“Brent?” Ryan asked. “What are you doing here?” 

Brent turned, looking at Ryan with confusion. 

“We’re driving back from the shoot, remember? Why wouldn’t I be here?”

Ryan started to panic, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and looking at the Unsolved playlist on YouTube. 

Just as he suspected, Brent’s face had replaced Shane’s in all the post mortem videos, and when Ryan clicked on the videos, Shane wasn’t in any of them.

“Brent, where’s Shane?” Ryan asked slowly.

“Shane? Who’s that? Are you ok? Did the fumes of the old house get to you?” Brent glanced over at Ryan, who’s face was unusually pale.

Ryan couldn’t speak, his chest felt tight and he couldn’t move. He choked out a strangled gasp.

“Shane?!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
